


Please Unravel My Soul...and Give Me Control

by VirusZeref



Series: BatFam Ghoul AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bruce is kinda of asshole, Cannibalism, Crying, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tokyo Ghoul AU, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: He viewed himself as a monster, that's what wasn't he?Everyone else who cared for him thought otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikeScaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/gifts).



> So this is my second DamiJon fic! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NIKESCARET THIS FIC IS FOR YOU, MY DEAR!!
> 
> This is a Tokyo Ghoul AU so if I miss anything, please let me know in the comments below

A monster.

That was what he was, a monster plain and simple.

Damian Al Ghul Wayne, heir to the League of Assassins, son of the infamous vigilante Batman….yet he was something else. Something that if his father found out...if anyone found out…

He was going to die.

It was a simple thing really, his grandfather was cunning, as well as good at predicting the near future. Ra Al Ghul knew that a time would come when his grandfather gave up killing. To become part of his father’s world, which implied that Damian would have to chosen not to kill to honor his father.

That would never do. 

Ra Al Ghul started doing research while Talia was in Gotham seducing the Bat. Let her, he has bigger plans…..

A couple of long months later and Damian was born, Talia’s eyes were gleaming with pride, his own were gleaming with malicious content. One of the servants placed his grandson in the arms of his mother. She cooed softly and he smiled.

“Open your eyes, my beloved son”

Almost on cue, Damian did but his eyes were not what Talia expected them to be. She knew that her son would have her eyes...but his eyes.

Red eyes with a black sclera…

“....What is the meaning of this?”

Ra spread his palms, “My daughter it is simple. You see soon our Damian would take a different plan than the one we will place in front of him. I planned that even if he did, he would still have to kill. You see, he is a ghoul. In my research, they are stronger than humans with better senses than humans in addition to…”

“They have to feed on human flesh to survive”

In the end, Damian grew up thinking that he was special. That he was a being placed in this world for the good of the world. With his ghoul half, he and his grandfather would create a better world.

How naive and utterly stupid he was.

Growing up in the League, he was always been fed human flesh. His grandfather’s words made it seem that it was normal.

The normal was actually considered cannibalism anywhere else. God, he could remember the first time he was given human food. Pennyworth had made a Lancashire hotpot for the family to celebrate the fact Bruce’s biological child is alive. Damian had eaten a small bite of a potato and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw it back up. 

Eventually, he learned to push back the taste of food and eat it, later going to the bathroom to vomit it up.

Dick thought was bulimic, Tim didn’t seem to care much but left protein bars in his room whenever he wasn’t in it. Damian ended up throwing them away in the garage. Jason didn’t count since the second Robin wasn’t around much yet his and Bruce’s relationship with each other was improving. For 3 years his mother met him at Gotham’s border with a body bag with about six bodies inside. It was how he survived for a while until his mother told him he was on his own.

When he just turned 13.

Damian knew that he was screwed, mentally and physically. He couldn’t kill anyone due to his father’s line of work. Even if he did get away with it, eventually his father would find out.

But the morgue...no one is going to miss a few bodies, right?

It wasn’t all bad, granted some of the bodies tasted rotten or what Grayson had described as rotten fish. 

It was better than starving himself to the point his instincts took over. He found out later that he could consume coffee and that helped his hunger.

During the time his father was missing and Dick became Batman, he ceased his activities. Those times were painful. He ended up curled up into a ball on his bed, drowning out the delicious smells of his family members causing his mouth to water. Finally, he risked it, going back to the morgue. He was nearly caught by Tim.

Thankful, Drake didn’t care about where he was going, and the older had just stepped to the side.

Finally, his father had returned and everything was fine.

Lies.

Utter lies.

He hadn’t eaten in at the least 4 months, not counting the “meals” he is with his family. He started drinking excessive amounts of coffee. More than Drake to the point he only allowed three cups per week. Even still it didn’t fill him up, it was about the same of a human being drinking water but not eating food for days on end.

He needed to consume a body or he was going to go insane.

Damian started becoming more irritable by the day, lashing out at every little thing. He began more violent on the field, beating criminals till they bled furious. 

He hoped to lick some of their blood to quench his hunger.

It didn’t work.

Damian ended up being banned from patrol for the next month and a scolding from his father. He didn’t need this….eventually, the two ended up having a yelling match that resulted in Damian being restricted to only the manor gates for the next two weeks.

Damian sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Drool pooling on the hardwood floor beneath him. His hunger has gotten to the point he had to lock himself in his floor. He stood up on shaken limbs shuffled to the mirror on his left.

Of course, he saw his reflection, but in one of his eyes, the iris was a crimson red and his sclera was not a human's sclera, white but an inky black. 

His stomach growled and he fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain. God, he was so hunger….no one was around except him and Pennyworth.

Fuck it all.

Damian grabbed a hoodie from his closet and pulled out a mask. Not his normal domino mask but a mask that another ghoul in the city made for him. The entirety of it was black but one hole was cut out so his ghoul eye would be all people could see. A large white stitch that went up to the top completed the look.

He set the mask on his face and pulled up his hoodie. Damian couldn’t go through the front door, it was locked neither the exit in the Batcave. His window, however…..

Damian threw his window open, accidently ripping it off its hinges. The window produced a loud crash which he knew Alfred was going to check on him, he had only seconds.

He jumped.

Damian could feel the air roaring past him as he free-falls for about 10 seconds. He focused for about a moment hardening the RC cells in his body before crimson red and black burst out from his upper back. It didn’t take long before he swooshed past all of the security cameras and made his way into the city.

He landed in an abandoned alleyway in Crime Alley, his wings disappearing in a red mist that appeared to be blood. Damian leaned against a brick wall, exhaustion and hunger seeping into his system. Using his ukaku drained him considerably…..using it was a risk when he was hungry. He pushed himself off the wall and shuffled forward turning left.

Damian didn’t know where he was going, he was just following his nose. Then a delicious scent caught his attention, and he broke into a sprint. The smell was getting closer and closer, growing mouth-watering by the second. He didn’t care if anyone saw him anymore, he needed to eat.

Finally, the smell grew so strong that Damian had to stop himself from laughing with glee. In front of him was the body of a man. Probably a gunfight broke out in the alley.

He could have cared less.

Damian ripped off his mask and pounced on the body, and sunk his teeth into the corpse’s neck. Tearing the flesh with his teeth, blood splattered on his hoodie, pooling at his knees. He tore and bit at everything he could get his teeth sunk into. 

He was careless, but god it tasted so good.

Too careless, to the point he didn’t notice familiar footsteps approaching his location. 

“Hey!”

Damian froze, swallowing down the exquisite flesh in his mouth. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest. He began to stand slowly, his hands dripping with blood. A hand touched his shoulder and his body when into overdrive.

He flipped the figure onto his back, his RC cells in his body hardening at his lower back, forming a greenish-blue tail that pulse with energy.

Damian also realized that he threw his mask on the other side of them.

“Hey..what’s going on?!”

Damian’s eyes widen, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Grayson was here. The figure groaned at his feet and he leaped away not before someone grabbed his hood and pulled it back.

“D-Damian?!”

“Little prince?”

“Demon brat?”

Damian felt tears of shame run down his face, he needed to leave. He needed to get away.

Now.

Twisting his body, his kagune grabbed a hold of Jason’s legs and pulled the older boy causing to stumble and let go of Damian. He landed on his feet, stifling back a sob. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was feeling constricted and tight. His hands shook and he just collapsed on the ground. His ukaku formed and curled around him, acting as a temporary shield. The young boy sat there, his knees drawn up to his body, sobbing hysterically.

“Little prince?”

“..” 

Damian felt the cool air hit his tear ridden face and looked up to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. He whimpered and turned his head ashamed.

I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry.

I never wanted to be like this.

Don’t hate me.

Don’t say you’re disgusted with me.

Don’t leave me.

Damian felt the eldest of the boys wrap his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. He let out a hiccup and started sobbing into Dick’s shoulder, his bloodstained hands clinging to the older male.

“I-I….I-I’m sorry…”.

Dick looked at Damian and tilted his head, “For what? Needing to survive?” Damian opened his mouth, but Dick cut him off.

“Damian, you’re our little brother...it’s not your fault. But...who did this to you?”

Damian fidgeted in place, “I-I was born this way...my grandfather messed with ghoul and Father’s and Mother’s DNA” Oh god, how was Father going to react to this? It took Bruce a long time to become friends with Superman…..

Damian’s hands dug into Dick’s back, “D-Don’t tell Father..”

“Um..Damian we kinda..”

Damian’s head shot up, his ghoul eye twitching, “No! You must promise me!”. Jason and Tim took a step back, their eyes not leaving the trail of his bikaku, the tip hitting the ground in a frantic manner. Dick turned to look at the others with a knowing look.

“We promised we will not tell but…”

“You need to tell us who did this to you”

Damian’s gaze shifted to a nearby wall which was splattered with days old blood. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath, “My grandfather..he knew I would take this path...that I will honor Father’s moral code...so he experimented with different DNA samples of beings...and he..he made me into this...this..”

“Monster?” Dick finished Damian’s sentence, with a slightly sad look in his eyes. “Damian, you’re not a monster..”

Jason clearly throat, “I would hate to break this up, but we need to leave before B gets to the Manor...or finds us”.

“I have been here for the past two minutes”

Damian froze, trembling in Dick’s arms, he felt the older boy pull him closer to his body. At the corner of his eye, he saw Jason take a step forward moving to block his father’s view of him.

“What is going?” Bruce peered over Jason’s shoulder and immediately frowned, “You were not supposed to leave the Manor grounds, Damian”.

“Bruce chill” Dick retorted his normally bright blue eyes flashed a bit darker. Bruce ignored him and started advancing towards Damian, “First you decide to go back to your old ways...then you sneak out? I expected better of you Damian”. Damian pushed his face into Grayson’s shoulder hoping that his body would stop shaking.

“....What is that?”

“Bruce...let us explain-”

“What did he do to his own body?”

Damian broke down completely, tearing himself away from Dick’s body, he started running. Nerve-racking sobs coursed through his body as his feet hit the pavement. He heard Dick and Jason calling him to come back.

He couldn’t come back.

Without saying it directly, Father knew he was an abomination, that he didn't deserve to be called his son. H-He…..thought that Damian did this to himself. 

Damian needed to go somewhere, somewhere where he would be safe. 

In someone’s arms

Of someone, he had a crush on for the longest time but didn’t act upon it due to his growing fear.

Soon a familiar setting of a farm house was in his blurry sights. He must have run faster than he thought…

No matter.

Damian easily climbed the tree and with his trembling fingers, opened the window latch and tumbling in. An intense wave of fear washed over him, the room starting spinning and Damian felt the need to vomit strongly. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t breathe, his breath coming out desperate gulps for air.

Damian faintly felt someone take a hold of his shoulders calling his name. 

“Dam-”

“Dami-”

“Damian”

“DAMIAN”

Damian felt his tears being wiped away and a body pressing closer to his. The figure held him mumbling words of encouragement and to keep breathing. Slowly his gulps of air turned into normal breaths and his body stopped trembling so furiously.

“Damian..what happened? Who hurt you? Let me see your face?”

Damian shook his head, “N-No...I don’t….my world keeps twisting.Jon.”

Jon looked confused and pulled away to look at the other’s eyes and sucked a breath. One green eye was staring back at him in fear, his another eye….a red iris with black sclera. Yet, Jon wasn’t frightened by the sight of it. No…..

He thought it made Damian more beautiful than ever.

Jon smiled warmingly and wiped Damian’s tears from his face with his hand. He pulled the older boy closer to having Damian straddle his lap.

“I think your eyes look beautiful….you’re red one makes you more unique”

“Jon...I”

“I don’t know what happened but no one is allowed to hurt you this way Damian,” Jon said his own blue eyes flashing red of a moment before pressing a soft kiss on Damian’s cheek.

“After, if you’re not human that does change my feelings about you”.

Jon then pressed his lips to Damian’s own, Damian sighed into the kiss his arms wrapping around Jon’s neck, pushing the other male closer.

The kiss was innocent and a bit awkward but the two didn’t care. They pulled apart and Jon scooped Damian in his arms and carried the older boy to his bed and laid him down. Jon hummed slowly stroking the stray hairs from his face.

“Damian….what happened?”

Damian took a shuddered breath, “You need to promise me something, Jon. That what I’m going to tell you now...i-if you are frightened by me”. His voice cracked slightly at this

“Don't’ look at me, your gaze would haunt me....Look through your memory...b-because that’s where I’ll live on”.

“I will not be frightened, Damian”. Jon responded. He knew that if it called for it, he would follow Damian from hell and back.

“I fear I’ll taint you...beloved”

“Speak...tell me from the beginning and I will be the judge of that Damian”

You already tainted me Damian….I cannot imagine the world where you are not in it.

So Damian spoke from the very beginning, and as he spoke Jon’s anger only grew. He had to grab the covers on his bed at the mention of Ra Al Ghul. He was going to pay for this.

Damian didn’t deserve anything of this.

Then Damian mentioned his father and Jon lost it. He gave Damian a peck on his nose before flying out of his window straight to Gotham. Anger consumed his mind as he pressed one, only one mission at the task at hand.

Make. Bruce. Wayne. PAY.

Jon burst into the Batcave, rocks falling and cracking on the ground at his feet.Jon’s blue eyes turned red. He advanced towards Bruce, his hands clenched into fists. Bruce was currently having a shouting match with the former Robins. The man in questioning was sporting a slowly forming black eye. Dick and Tim were attempting to hold Jason back, as the much taller male tried to throw himself back onto the dark knight.

Jon easily made his presence known, a few ‘accidental’ laser eyes aimed all around Bruce’s body frame. Everyone turned to stared at him in shock, but he didn't care.

He only cared about pummeling his fists into Batman’s face. 

“Jonathan!”

Clark had followed his son every since him and Lois saw a shaken Damian in Jon’s room. A few words with the boy was all he needed to hear it before he himself was pissed. 

Superman wasn’t happy with Bruce.

“Jon...Damian needs you right now. Go check on him, I will deal with Bruce personally”

Jon looked at Bruce before looking at his own dad. Begrudgingly he sighed and nodding his head in agreement before taking off.

Clark sighed and nodded his head as a hello to Dick and Tim who waved before dragging to struggling Jason out of the Batcave. Clark turned to stare at Bruce who was glaring at him.

“What is this?”

“Bruce….so what your biological son different? That he is not human? And you shun him?!” Clark’s voice increased in volume at every word. Sure the boy had to eat human beings but in Clark’s eyes, Damian was still the little shit that his own son fell in love with.

Same with Damian too.

Meanwhile, Dick and Tim managed to drag Jason into the living room. The taller male had protested the entire time, but the loud voices that came from the Cave said enough. 

“Clark will handle Bruce I’m sure”

Tim raised an eyebrow looking at Dick with disbelief, “If you think Bruce’s reaction to Damian as a ghoul was bad…”

“What will he think of us?”

___________________________________________

Jon held Damian in his arms, his back pressed against his headboard. Damian turned to look at the younger male, his eyes were back to that jade green that Jon fell head over heels for.

“And?”

Jon sighed and rested his chin on Damian’s shoulder, “In the end, Dad gave your dad hell and Mom apparently came bursting in with an ax in her hand”. Jon grinned at Damian’s soft chuckle nuzzling his cheek against Damian’s.

“You...you did this for me? Jon, beloved I’m a mon-”

Jon’s nostrils flared, “Damian you’re not a monster. You were just born this way and it’s okay. Your dad will come around to the idea eventually but your brothers love you the same”.

Jon paused and turned the other to look at him, “I love you the same”.

“I..I love you too Jon”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo and Comment Below!!!!
> 
> Btw question for y'all: Something was heavy implied in this fic...what was it?


End file.
